


Red curtains, white lies

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Office Alliances, Office Memos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Two very different office memos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts).



Albert's bruises still burn. Dale Cooper was never supposed to take someone else's side, let alone someone who punched him: it's a rift in the universe. Coop was supposed to be the one person who knows him, who knows the world they live in, who fights the same hopeless battles as him. Albert is ready to drown in that rift. Go back to his desk, find some note from a secretary he considered a friend saying that despite him backing down in Twin Peaks, all papers have been submitted to the relevant authorities and his insubordination will be punished - fractures have a tendency to crack like that.

Instead, he finds a single memo, in Diane's unsteady cursive: “We'll sort it out, my friend. Take care.”

Albert takes a deep breath: this is an admission that whatever went on up North was eerily out of line. Coop was supposed to be the one person who knew him; Diane is supposed to be the one person who knows Coop. Together, they just might stand a chance.

Albert keeps the note in his pocket until it comes true.

 

 

(one month and a few scattered days later)

 

“We’ll sort it out, my friend. Take care”

A terrible liar, that Albert. It would take the Apocalypse or Dale Cooper for the boy to stoop so low as to engage in base human comfort, but here they are, facing both, and Diane counts her blessings. She pins that piece of paper to the wall, like a thesis or a declaration, a trusted common front, and prepares for war.

 


End file.
